Inseguridades
by itzukiai
Summary: Hisoka duda, despues de lo que pasa con muraki no se atreve a sentir nada mas, no sabe que hacer mientras Tusuki lo espera pacientemente amandolo en silencio...


"Inseguridades"  
  
Basado en Yami No Matsuei  
  
Tsuzuki x Hisoka  
  
By Itzukiai  
  
Dedicado a Vicky Kaede  
  
Primavera...  
  
¿Es que acaso existe alguna estación en este lugar?... Camino lentamente entre las largas filas de árboles de cerezo que dominan el camino del extenso parque. El viento mece las ramas floridas desprendiendo pequeños pétalos que caen como lluvia tapizándolo todo, llenando el lugar de una aroma dulce que permanece por siempre... Mis ojos verdes recorren cada rincón casi como si lo estuvieran viendo por primera ves, descubriendo la magia del lugar. Ciertamente, mi vida ha cambiado desde el primer momento que llegue aquí.  
  
En el tiempo que llevamos de compañeros he aprendido bastante a su lado, no solo de cómo ser un Shinigami, sino de mí mismo. Soy consciente que no es el mejor de los compañeros, muchas veces me irrita, otras me molesta y, sin embargo, no puedo imaginarme la vida sin él...  
  
Lo necesito como al aire que respiro...  
  
Asato Tsuzuki... el Shinigami de ojos violetas, de facciones casi perfectas y una amabilidad única, ese que fue capaz de sacarme de mi ostracismo, de devolverme una razón para seguir viviendo... Nuestros pasados están identificados por la intensa sensación de soledad... Y ahora estamos juntos, unidos por un extraño y fuerte lazo que yo mismo no soy capaz de definir.  
  
Hace unos días que ya esta de "Alta" después de que Tatsumi nos rescatara de las llamas de "Touda". El jefe creyó que seria buena idea darnos unos días libres, después de todo el no la paso nada bien después de que Muraki lo secuestro... Nuestros cuerpos están perfectamente recuperados, además, somos shinigamis, pero quizás nuestras mentes no, es evidente que necesitamos un buen descanso.  
  
Estamos en una cabaña alejada del centro, un pueblito alejado ubicado en un rincón tranquilo y perdido del lugar. Todo un paraíso para mí, ya que este lugar cuenta con una extensa biblioteca en la cual puedo entretenerme por horas... Y aquí estoy ahora, sentado con un pesado libro en las manos, con la mirada perdida a través de los cristales de la ventana. Casi podría decirse que no pienso en nada, pero no es así. Si pienso, últimamente mis pensamientos solo giran en torno a el. No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza. Deseo poder decirle tantas cosas pero cuando lo siento cerca mis labios parecen sellados... nada quiere salir de ellos.  
  
- ¿Que haces Hisoka? - Me dice una voz asustándome hasta las orejas.  
  
- ¡Tsuzuki! -Respondo sobresaltado. El libro se cierra de golpe y cae de mis manos golpeándose estrepitosamente en el suelo.  
  
El se da cuenta que me sorprendió y en sus rasgos suaves se dibuja una sonrisa picara. Veo como se agacha, toma el libro y me lo devuelve. Aprovecho a mirarlo embelesado, su piel ligeramente bronceada brilla con la luz de arriba del sillón, el cabello castaño oscuro que cae siguiendo el movimiento de su cabeza, sus ojos... Si hay algo que me gustan son sus ojos... Azules violáceos, tan expresivos, tan chispeantes, tan llenos de vida y de misterio que nunca vi iguales. Se puede ver la vida a través de ellos...  
  
- ¿Pasa algo? - Me pregunta al descubrir mi mirada en él.  
  
- Nada... - Contesto volteando el rostro para evitar que vea mis mejillas sonrojadas.  
  
- Este lugar es muy lindo... pero estaba aburrido y vine a ver lo que hacías...  
  
- Leo, ¿Qué no ves?... Me gusta aprovechar mi tiempo libre -Contesto bruscamente sin pensar, sin embargo, él parece no haber escuchado mi respuesta pero se deja caer en el sillón contrario frente al mío con expresión afligida.  
  
- Lo siento, no queria molestarte...  
  
Casi podría decirse que sé esta aguantando el aburrimiento para no molestarme. Mi corazón se llena de una emoción que apenas puedo controlar, todo es nuevo para mí, se suponía que era una persona apática, carente de sentimientos, pero desde hace un tiempo comprendí que no es así. Siento. Mi corazón aun late en mi cuerpo, mi piel se estremece cuando Tsuzuki esta cerca, mi boca late solo con el deseo de tomar la suya en un beso robado.  
  
Siento una corriente cálida que viaja por mi cuerpo e hincha mis labios ante mi pensamiento, volviéndolos rojos y expectantes, enrojece mis mejillas y hace latir fuertemente mi corazón... Todo esto me bloquea y me deja las defensas bajas, me angustia llenándome de sentimientos contradictorios, no es fácil admitir que pierdo el control de mi mente, de mi cuerpo, de mi alma.  
  
Apenas me doy cuenta que te has levantado y estas al lado mío. Imprevistamente te acercas demasiado, hasta que la distancia entre los dos desaparece. Cierro los ojos asustado, pero siento tu boca en mi frente, la siento cálida, húmeda volviéndose suave contra mí.  
  
- ¡¡¡No me toques Baka!!!... - Le grito asustado apartándolo de mi lado por el brazo.  
  
- Perdona... Pensé que tenias fiebre, estabas todo rojo, no quería que te enojaras asi - Se disculpa con expresión turbada. Aflojo mi mirada volviéndola ligeramente más suave y comprensiva .  
  
- Lo siento Tsuzuki, estoy bien no te preocupes, no tengo nada, solo cansancio...  
  
Vuelve a mi lado, acercándose con temor y sin mediar palabras me abraza fuertemente, apretándome contra su piel. Siento como sus brazos envuelven mi cuerpo apretujándome contra el cómo si necesitara sentirme. Y me dejo hacer... mis manos perciben su piel, mis dedos el latir acelerado de su corazón. Vuelca su cabeza sobre mi hombro recargandose en él. Su cabello cosquillea mi cuello, sus pestañas rozan mi piel como una caricia, sus manos se aprietan a mis brazos con firmeza. Firmeza de convicción, firmeza de estilo, firmeza de sentimientos...  
  
Casi puedo sentir su alma... Lo percibo tranquilo, sereno, en cambio yo tengo miedo, tiemblo, estoy asustado, siento un terrible escalofrío que me recorre. No puedo tenerlo así aunque lo deseo, su cercanía me pone muy nervioso. Lo aparto suavemente mientras mis mejillas se sonrojan, pero no me lo permite. Su abrazo no me deja retirarme. Siento su mejilla apoyada lánguidamente contra mi cabello alborotado, su mano me sostiene firmemente la espalda y su voz suave me habla dulcemente casi al oído.  
  
- ¿Por qué huyes de mi Hisoka? ¿Qué pasa? - Me dice con tono preocupado - Creí que hay habíamos saldado las cosas entre los dos, que todo estaba claro -  
  
Cierro los ojos contra su pecho y puedo sentir el latir parejo de ese corazón tan parecido al mío, entonces sin pensarlo, safo mis brazos del apretón y le devuelvo la mirada serena que él me dio antes.  
  
- Estoy bien Tsuzuki, solo necesito descansar un poco - Explico alejándome.  
  
Sus manos sostienen mi camisa suavemente hasta que estoy tan lejos que siento el tirón cuando se suelta de sus dedos. Desaparezco tras la puerta, como un cobarde, incapaz de seguir soportando tu mirada violacea sobre mí. Regreso a mi habitación, turbado, nervioso... Me apoyo tras la puerta azorado. Las piernas se me aflojan hasta hacerme caer lentamente al piso. Llevo mis piernas contra mi pecho y las envuelvo con mis brazos quedando como un bollito humano lleno de un tonto miedo que me paraliza...  
  
¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Porque no soy capaz de estar a su lado sin mas? Tengo que vencer este miedo esta barrera que no me permite ver lo que siento... Todavía siento sus manos abrazándome, el perfume de su piel quedo impregnado en mis manos. Las llevo a mi nariz e inhalo su esencia... entonces mi corazón se va calmando, sosegándose con su recuerdo y en mi mente solo puedo imaginarme en sus brazos compartiendo un beso apasionado... ¿Me atreveré a sentirlo la próxima vez?  
  
#######################################  
  
La noche llego lentamente. Aun no puedo dormir, no se porque, solo siento la irrefrenable necesidad de estar despierto. Camino hasta la silla y me coloco la camisa descuidadamente sobre la piel. Apenas me preocupo por acomodarme bien el pantalón, calzo mis pies y me encamino al jardín casi sin hacer ruido. No quiero despertarlo, él duerme en la habitación contigua.  
  
La luna brilla. Esta blanca, ligeramente plateada e ilumina los árboles florecidos otorgándole una belleza única, casi mágica, que me envuelve lentamente. La piel se me tensa con la brisa fresca de la noche. Cierro los ojos intentando absorber el aroma nocturno. Subo la manga de la camisa y veo as incipientes marcas rojas que dejo en mi piel ese loco antes de matarme... Vuelvo a mí, a mis pensamientos, a mis recuerdos, a mí torturada cabeza que no me deja en paz. Las lagrimas vienen a mi rostro súbitamente  
  
- ¿Saliste a dar una vuelta? - Pregunta una voz conocida  
  
Me vuelvo solo para encontrarlo, como mi sombra, siguiéndome siempre cuando más lo necesito. Clavo mis ojos verdes en él, viste un Yukata de lanilla azul cruzado ligeramente, se ve lindo, solo así, con el cabello desordenado y alborotado por la brisa. Los ojos violáceos se fijan en mi escudriñandome.  
  
- Sé que dirás que no es de mi incumbencia, pero en verdad estoy preocupado por ti... estas actuando raro últimamente - Me dice de forma serena y pausada. Mis labios tiemblan ante sus palabras entonces dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza sin pensar  
  
- Quizá seria bueno pedir que me trasladen a otro lugar, asi no te causare mas problemas... - Su mirada se ensombreció ante mis palabras, sus alegres ojos se apagaron. Camino hasta mí, acercándose tanto que podía sentir su calor aun sin siquiera tocarlo.  
  
- ¿Es por mí?... - Me pregunta angustiado. No puedo hablar, quiero pero no puedo, ninguna palabra se atreve a abandonar mis labios  
  
-............  
  
- Entiendo - Suspira resignado, pero se vuelve nuevamente para hablarme secamente - Pero al final de cuentas, fuiste tú quien me pidió que me quedara a tu lado.  
  
- Y-yo... lo... siento... -Balbuceo casi sin aire bajando mi mirada. Una vez mas siento su mano acercarse a mi rostro. La piel me arde de inmediato solo con el simple roce. Apoyo mi rostro aun más en tu mano, percibiendo tu piel cálida contra mis mejillas frías. Cierro los ojos, apenas puedo pensar en nada cuando mi boca balbucea sin pensar tu nombre - Tsuzuki... -  
  
Su mano resbala hacia mi nuca, enterrándose en mi salvaje cabellera castaña clara, mis ojos verdes se fijan en los suyos, la piel me arde, los labios me tiemblan... Parezco un despojo de persona solo por tenerlo a mi lado. El espacio entre los dos es mínimo, ni siquiera sé cuando se acerco tanto a mí. Lentamente veo como sus ojos se cierran, sus pestañas acarician mi piel, el aroma de su aliento se exhala sobre mis labios.  
  
Sus labios tibios se posan irreverentes sobre los míos con la mayor suavidad del mundo. Percibo su tibieza, la humanidad cálida de su corazón latiendo junto a mío y cuando mi cuerpo empieza a aflojarse, el se retira antes de que pueda disfrutarlo. Se mueve tentativamente hacia atrás, como avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer, su mano derecha sigue sosteniéndome por la nuca y la izquierda aun permanece afirmada a mi cintura.  
  
Enlazo mis manos en su espalda y lo atraigo hacia mí refugiándome en sus brazos, borrado nuevamente las distancias que él impuso. No me importa lo que pase, sus brazos son cálidos y me gusta sentirme en ellos. Me aprieto contra su pecho para sentirme contenido, el Yukata de lanilla lo percibo contra mi piel. Una mano entrelaza sus dedos con los míos... Puedo sentir un estilo de corriente eléctrica que me recorre. Una especie de conexión que se hace mas fuerte con el pasar de los segundos.  
  
- Hisoka -Murmura con la mayor suavidad del mundo ahogando su boca en mi piel.  
  
Pero no quiero que hable, las palabras son huecas, vacías, vanas y podrían opacar la fuerza de este increíble momento. Entonces soy yo. Me muevo hacia él y atrapo su cuello y su pecho hasta alcanzar sus labios tibios. Abro mi boca cuando percibo la suya, siento su lengua enredándose tímidamente con la mía, me divierte pensar que lo ultimo que has comido es torta de chocolate, degusto su sabor mezclado con el suyo, y me gusta... a cada momento me gusta más. El beso se vuelve más profundo y mi fuerza se deja vencer por la boca anhelante de mi compañero...  
  
Sus manos arrebatan la camisa de mi pantalón y se deslizan sobre mi piel. El cuerpo me arde tanto que apenas percibo la frialdad de sus dedos. Un suspiro fuerte se ahoga en mis labios, contesto con uno mío que escapa con timidez. Aun no puedo creer que este besándolo. Mis manos buscan desesperadas la piel bajo la lanilla del Yukata azul... ¡Es tan cálido sentirlo así! Me estoy quedando sin aire y de todas formas no me importa, estoy condenado a sus brazos, a sus caricias, a este sentimiento que me quema por dentro y no me deja respirar. Su boca abandona la mía haciéndose dueña de mi cuello, dejándose conquistar por ese que es capaz de hacerme sentir de esta forma, estiro el cuello para que pueda besarme mejor, inconscientemente respondo a sus exigencias...  
  
- Hisoka... - Murmura nuevamente en mi oído como una caricia. Mi nombre suena tan cálido en sus labios...  
  
Desabrocha uno a uno los botones de mi camisa y de pronto entro en pánico. No porque le tenga miedo. No, no es eso. No quiero que vea mis marcas... Esas que me dejo Muraki sobre la piel antes de quitarme la vida, esas que me identifican como su propiedad aunque no quiera... solo fui su juguete y como tal, marco mi cuerpo como si solo a el le perteneciera, procurando no atreverme a mostrarlo jamás a nadie. Mi mente regresa a aquel momento una vez mas, como tantas otras veces me ha pasado, solo que esta vez, con los sentimientos a flor de piel, entro en pánico...  
  
Empiezo a sentir una pesadez extraña, sé que estoy con Tsuzuki, lo sé... Sin embargo, lo veo a el, con su sonrisa malevola, con sus manos sobre mí... El cuerpo me temblequea, me suda frío, cada marca me arde como si estuviera viva, cada línea trazada con fuego... Siento que estoy perdiendo el sentido, la mente se me nubla, no puedo respirar, los ojos se me ponen blanquecinos y no sé mas... Mi nombre suena en la lejanía. No veo, no siento, no temo... Me he desmayado en sus brazos.  
  
#######################################  
  
Corro... Esta oscuro... La neblina cubre cada rincón del lugar... Mi cuerpo se agita con furia, tengo el corazón a punto de estallar. El sudor frío corre enfriándome la piel, mis torpes piernas se enredan con mi Yukata haciéndome trastabillar, mis ojos verdes luchan por seguir viendo el camino, peleando contra la tierra que arrastra el viendo volviéndola contra mí en un intento de socegarme.  
  
Terror... esa es la palabra. Invade mi ser llegando a mi alma. No tengo objetivo... No tengo destino... Solo corro alejándome de el. Hasta que caigo. Me siento golpear con fuerza contra el piso. Al abrir nuevamente los ojos me veo en otro lugar. Árboles de cerezo. Pétalos rosados que acarician mi piel, la luna en el cielo inyectada de sangre, y entonces lo veo. Mi pesadilla más temida, mi captor, mi verdugo, el que ademas de la vida me robo la capacidad de sentir.  
  
Sus manos sostienen las mías impidiéndome el movimiento. Su cuerpo sujeta al mío inmovilizándolo, sus ojos me miran con lasciva languidez, sus labios dibujan una sonrisa cruel y despiadada. Siento el terror caminándome el cuerpo, aun más cuando me doy cuenta que me desnudo y sus manos resbalan viciosas por mi pálida piel, tocando lugares que nunca han sido profanados, mordiendo, lastimando, desgarrando...  
  
Quiero gritar... pero no puedo, tengo la garganta seca, la voz ida. Mis lagrimas no cesan ni un momento, me ciegan, el dolor me invade... duele... Puedo sentir como hace algo en mi piel, algo que arde, algo que quema, algo que no puedo definir pero que me molesta, y en ese momento grito... Grito tanto que mi voz se pierde, se me desgarra la garganta intentando que alguien venga en mi ayuda, y casi sin pensarlo logro sentarme. Vuelvo a la realidad, estoy en un lugar distinto y unas manos me sostienen por los brazos fuertemente.  
  
- ¡Hisoka, despierta! ¿Estas bien? - Me dice preocupado - ¿Hisoka?  
  
Los ojos violetas de Tsuzuki me miran con genuina preocupación, me afirmo a sus brazos comprendiendo que todo ha sido una pesadilla. Estoy en su habitación, puedo sentirlo. Huele a el, a esa mezcla de olores dulces y gratos que Tsuzuki emana cuando camina. Es cálida y alegre, como él. Me embarga una sensación de soledad y estallo en lagrimas sin poder controlarlas... El miedo, el terror... todos los sentimientos me llevan a esta angustiosa necesidad de sollozar sin control para calmarme.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Hisoka? Me estas asustando, te desmayaste afuera, gritaste aterrorizado... ¡Dime!... Confía en mi... Quiero ayudarte.  
  
Su voz suena angustiosa, no quiero que se sienta culpable, no quiero que él piense que lo que paso hace un rato entre los dos me molesto... ¿Cómo explicarle? ¿Cómo decirle lo que siento? ¿Cómo evitar que los nervios me impidan decirle lo que me pasa? Volteo la mirada preocupado, no sé que contestarle sin preocuparlo mas, pero entonces sus manos se aflojan soltándome suavemente para bajar su rostro hacia el piso en actitud confundida.  
  
- Perdóname... Lo que paso afuera... no quería molestarte ni obligarte a nada - Me explica dándome la razón acerca de lo que suponía...  
  
Los ojos violáceos se vuelven cristalinos, percibo su sensación de angustia, las ganas de llorar, mis manos me conectan directamente con su alma... tengo que hablar, tengo que decirle que no es por él... que no tiene nada que ver con mis lagrimas... Tomo aire, y me decido a explicarle.  
  
- No es por ti... - Le dije sosteniendo su barbilla para que me mire a los ojos - Es siempre lo mismo... mi pesadilla tiene un solo culpable... Muraki, el maldito que arruino mi vida y que me tortura en mi muerte... - Lloro cabizbajo cobijándome contra su cuerpo, aprieto mis mejillas contra la camisa blanca que lleva mojandola... Siempre que estoy contra el siento una dulce sensación de paz que me llena el corazón.  
  
- Pensé que... - Me dice tomando mi rostro y volviéndome hacia él - Pensé que... pensé que estabas enojado conmigo y que querías huir de mí... -  
  
- No quiero huir de ti Baka... - Digo con falso enojo pellizcándole las mejillas - Quiero quedarme contigo - Susurro contra sus labios en un impulso - Por mucho tiempo... solo contigo...  
  
Termino apretando mi boca contra la suya, buscando el calor de sus besos. Él sonríe, como siempre, y sus brazos me envuelven mucho más fuerte para estrecharme aun más cerca de su corazón. Entierra sus manos en mi cabello solo para esconder nuevamente su rostro en mi cuello, cálido, suave, mientras sigue murmurando cerca de mi oído de manera sensual.  
  
- Déjame ayudarte, déjame hacerte olvidar todos los malos momentos... déjame llegar a tu alma - Me dice tomando mis labios con los suyos muy dulcemente.  
  
Entonces vuelvo a sentir su calidez, sus labios robando los míos, el sabor de su boca, la lengua juguetona enredándose con la mía a medida que el beso continua... Es tan delicioso que quiero cada vez mas... Mi cuerpo vuelve arder como en el jardín, mi corazón empieza a latir acelerándose con el suyo... Mis ojos están cerrados y mi alma vuelve a abrirse al a la pasión que me genera Tsuzuki... Mi piel palpita como la suya y me embriaga una sensación dulce que nunca antes había sentido ¿Será amor lo que siento?  
  
Sus manos vuelven a escudriñar en mi camisa, provocadas por el deseo que nos envuelve, se tornan sobre mi piel, las siento acariciarme con pasiencia, con necesidad, con ardiente deseo... Mis gemidos se ahogan en sus labios ¡Dios! ¿Cómo puedo sentirme tan bien en sus brazos? En una caricia sedienta siento sus manos escarbar en mi pantalón, mi excitación se hace evidente y aun más cuando siento tus dedos deslizarse a lo largo de mi sexo...  
  
Mi espalada se encorva cuando el placer me hormiguea el cuerpo, su boca se desliza por mi cuello, ardiente, dulce, desesperada, hasta siento un mordisco que me provoca gemir aun más, mi sexo sigue palpitando nervioso bajo sus dedos impacientes. Pero al intentar desabrochar mi camisa entro nuevamente en pánico... ¿Otra vez?... ¿Por qué estas marcas me siguen impidiendo ser feliz?... Mi cuerpo se tensa de temor... no puedo seguir... quiero, pero no puedo. Aprieto tus manos deteniéndolas momentáneamente mientras recupero lentamente el aire para hablar... No puedo detener esto sin una explicación...  
  
- Las marcas - Gimoteo  
  
- ¿Qué marcas? -  
  
- Las de mi cuerpo, las que Muraki grabo en mi piel... no quiero que las veas... son como su sello... me da pena que las veas - Murmuro bajando mi mirada, esa es la verdad, la vergonzosa y dura verdad de mi corazón.  
  
- No me importan las marcas... no quiero verlas a ellas, si no a ti, a Hisoka - Me dice desabrochando el primer botón deslizando sus manos por mi pecho - Déjame borrar estas marcas con mis besos - Explica besándome un hombro de manera seductora - Borrarlas con mi corazón... con mi amor...  
  
- ¿Amor? - Pregunto emocionado, como si la palabra me quemara ¿Realmente siente eso por mí?  
  
Los ojos violetas se fijan en mi para dedicarme una sonrisa conciliadora mientras solo asiente con la cabeza. Su cabellera se entierra en mi cuello y sus manos terminan de desabotonar la camisa. Esta resbala por mis brazos y cae descuidada al suelo. Sus manos me tumban suavemente sobre la mullida cama.  
  
Sus besos recorren mi pecho con paciencia, con tortuoso deseo que me hace gemir mas y más... Con la mano libre me arrebata el pantalón y la ropa interior dejándome desnudo y a su merced.  
  
No siento las marcas, es como si hubiera cumplido con su palabra borrándolas con sus besos, con su increíble pasión desbordante, su dulce ingenuidad que me transporta a otra dimensión, donde el dolor no existe, donde el amor es lo más importante. Mi boca tiembla perdiéndose en gemidos. Mi sexo se levanta demostrándole que no soy ajeno a sus caricias, toda mi piel responde a el con renovado deseo.  
  
Su boca se vuelve sobre mis tetillas, mordiéndolas, jugando con ellas hasta que me pierdo en las sensaciones. Entierro mis manos en su sedosa cabellera castaña solo para impedir que se separe de mi piel. Con la mano libre intento desabrochar torpemente su camisa, quiero que esté como yo, quiero sentir su piel pegada a la mía, la necesito... Pero la camisa no cae, solo deja ver sus hombros redondeados, quedando enganchada en su espalda porque tiene las manos ocupadas sobre mi piel.  
  
Exploro su cuerpo con avidez... siento su piel contraerse con la caricia de mis manos. Es suave... como un terciopelo. El es perfecto, perfecto para mí... No recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que me sentí tan tranquilo, siento paz, siento deseo, nada nubla este momento. Mis dedos buscan ansiosas su sexo, vagando por sobre el pantalón hasta encontrarlo... Siento su intimidad palpitante en mi mano, apenas mojada por las caricias y el roce. Deja de besarme por un momento para cerrar sus ojos encorvándose de placer...  
  
- Awnnnnn... Hisoka... ahhhh - Gime temblando  
  
Sus jadeos me excitan, su boca me tortura placenteramente, no me importa nada, solo el y esta dulce sensación que no puedo definir. Mi cuerpo cosquillea y mi mente se aleja de la realidad cuando su boca me proporciona el máximo placer cerrándose sobre mi sexo. Solo gemidos, solo caricias, solo deseo...  
  
- Tsuzuki... ahhh... yo, Tsuzuki... - Gimoteo sabiendo que no puedo aguantar mas, que este temblor precede a mi razón. Exploto en su boca, temblando, gimoteando, jadeando, sudando, con el corazón latiéndome a mil  
  
Aprovecha el momento de éxtasis mío para liberarse también de la ropa, de pronto vuelve a mi boca, mordisqueándome los labios hinchados de placer, siento mi propio sabor en sus labios y cuando estoy tan distraído como para pensar un dedo humedecido se interna en mi cuerpo. El dolor punza en mi interior, pero sus besos me apaciguan y poco a poco cedo a ellos, el segundo dedo duele menos cuando sus manos se vuelven suaves caricias provocando mis gemidos.  
  
Segundos mas tarde lo siento entrar en mi. Me sostengo de la almohada para aplacar mi grito de dolor. Se detiene por un momento... Su cuerpo se arquea felinamente mientras sus manos colocan mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Siento como me relajo lentamente, mi cuerpo se acostumbra a el, su mano derecha se entrelaza con la mía como conectándose. Con la mano libre roza mi mejilla ardiente y juega con mis labios hinchados... Te ves tan lindo con la luz de la luna reflejada en tu cuerpo, dibujándote desnudo sobre mi, con los ojos brillando de placer y tu sonrisa adornándote el rostro. Siento tu vos pausada suave, deteniendo el momento  
  
- ¿Estas bien? ¿Duele mucho? - Me preguntas preocupado por mi mueca de dolor  
  
- No tanto... - Respondo sin pensar - Es delicioso tenerte así  
  
- ¿Así?  
  
- En mis brazos... - Contesto avergonzado  
  
Él me sonríe abiertamente sin dejar de acariciarme, su boca busca la mía al empezar a moverse. Siento sus caderas golpear contra mis nalgas, cada vez con mas dureza, con mas deseo... Ya no temo, solo siento... El sudor cubre su cuerpo, el deseo lo hace aumentar la velocidad. Me afirmo a su cuello con firmeza, para así levantarme contra su pecho. Él me sonríe sosteniéndome momentáneamente por la espalda, pero segundos mas tarde esa mano baja a mí, nuevamente erguido sexo, para volver a masajearlo de la misma forma desesperada y violenta, llevándome una vez mas a la locura.  
  
Su cuerpo convulsiona con el mío, veo sus ojos cerrarse tras un fuerte y ronco gemido que me indica que has terminado. Sin mas lo abrazo, y así caemos tumbados sobre las sabanas, sin movernos, con la respiración jadeante y los corazones unidos en un solo latir. Sale de mí lentamente y se acomoda en la cama a mi lado, trayendo contigo la sabana que ahora nos cubre...  
  
Me acurruco sobre su pecho, quiero oír su corazón. Siento sus manos apartar uno a uno los mechones que cubren mi rostro, entonces siento un beso cálido en mi frente que me da la sensación de estar protegido. Suspiro... Realmente no sé cuando fue la ultima ves que me sentí así de bien. Creo que lo amo... pero la sola mención de esa palabra me quema y no me atrevo a confesárselo. Hacer el amor con Tsuzuki solo confirmo lo que yo ya sabia desde hace tiempo... Esto es mas fuerte que una simple amistad... Nota mi estado pensativo y me llama suavemente  
  
- ¿Hisoka?  
  
- .............  
  
- ¿Estas bien?  
  
- ¿Tu sientes algo por mí? - Le pregunto directamente mirándolo a los ojos  
  
- ¿Lo dudas?  
  
- ¿No vas a dejarme solo? ¿No pensaras irte de este mundo otra ves?... - Le digo asustándolo por el tono de temor en voz.  
  
- No... no me iré, me quedare contigo... - Me dice apretándome a su cuerpo de manera posesiva - Para siempre...  
  
Sus palabras me alivian, me muero de ganas de saber que es lo que siente por mí, que va a pasar con nosotros... Pero no, este no es el momento. Tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos para hacerlo... Ahora debemos disfrutar el estar juntos, nada mas  
  
Su mano acaricia mi espalda, mientras la otra mano se apoya en el brazo que tengo en su cintura. Siento una increíble sensación de paz que me adormece.  
  
Cierro los ojos disfrutando del aroma de su piel y el cansancio me vence por fin, me adormezco apretado contra el. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me siento solo, su calidez me acompaña, no sé lo que siente por mí, pero su corazón me dice que compartimos el mismo sentimiento.  
  
"No mas inseguridades" me digo a mí mismo refugiándome aun más en su calor. Lo siento adormecido como yo, piel a piel, corazón a corazón y la brisa de la noche que me trae tus ultimas palabras antes de dormirnos... "Te quiero"... El corazón se me detiene ante su voz, pero los brazos me aprietan aun más en el abrazo y por fin entro en la inconciencia del sueño ¿Lo habrá dicho dormido? No importa, sé que eso siente en verdad y eso... me alcanza.  
  
Fin?  
  
Nota de la Autora: Hace bastante que tenia este fic en mente y ya tenia una parte hecha cuando Vicky me pidió una fic Tsuzuki - Hisoka, así que espero a quien lo lea que le guste ^_^ Vicky amiga, este fic te lo dedico especialmente a vos, es una forma de que sepas que te quiero mucho y que podes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, los malos momentos pasan, te lo dice una persona que tiene unos años mas que vos, espero que te guste y no haberte defraudado, a mi también me gusta Hisoka y Tsuzuki así que espero te haya gustado A todo el que quiera decirme algo de este fic, encantada de escucharlo Quejas, reclamos, tomatazos y demás a Itzukiai@iespana.es o a Itzukiai@hotmail.com Gracias por leer mi historia Itzukiai (Faby-chan) Mayo 2003 


End file.
